1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an apparatus for performing optical experiments and measurements, and more particularly, to a shearing interferometer for laser.
2. Related Art
Shearing interferometers may be used to perform various optical experiments and measurements. Currently, various types of shearing interferometers are used, such as a shearing interferometer manufactured by Thorlab® and a dynamic lateral shearing interferometer manufactured by Blue Sky Research Inc., which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,792.